


Homesick Lovebites

by The_Ice_Queen



Series: Homesick [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sauce, Australia, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lovebites, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, Sharing a Bed, i cant tag yet guys, not so punk rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke bit his lip; he was homesick, and tired. He couldn’t get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He slowly turned over; the other bed of the expensive hotel room was occupied by Michael, who actually went to bed at a decent hour tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick Lovebites

**Author's Note:**

> So if this sucks I'm sorry I was bored, I wrote this really quick, and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Song of the day: Eighteen by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
>  
> 
> Quote of the day: The day I will stop loving you will be the day I'll close my eyes forever.

_Homesick Lovebites_

Luke bit his lip; he was homesick, and tired. He couldn’t get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He slowly turned over; the other bed of the expensive hotel room was occupied by Michael, who actually went to bed at a decent hour tonight.

He slowly sat up, still chewing on his lip, the cool touch of the black metal ring that had pierced the skin at his lip, slowly becoming warmer; he found his newly found habit a day or so after he got it, when his anxiety was acting up, he would automatically go for the piercing.

He slipped out of the bed, his feet padding over to Michaels bed. He slowly nudged him, knowing Michael would probably be irritated about being woken up. “Mikey?” He asked softly, his voice was raspy, a lot lower and deeper then it usually was.

Michael replied with a groan, his eyes fluttering half-way open. “What?” He snapped, his half-lidded eyes turning into slits, as he narrowed them.

“I can’t go to bed, and I miss home…” Luke replied, hoarsely. “I-um-Could I sleep with you?”

Michael looked at him, eyes still only half-lidded, but was still narrowed in a glare that seemingly could have easily cut Luke’s body in half. “You’re an idiot, Luke.” Michael concluded tiredly, “Now go back to bed.”

And Luke _whined,_ he actually whined. He made a noise in his throat, deeper than it should have been, and pawed at Michael. “Mike, please?” He nuzzled into the lad, who sighed, before pulling Luke on the bed.

“Thank you,” Luke mumbled in his ear, before placing his mouth right under his ear, sucking. Michael made a noise of acknowledgement, his arms circling around Luke’s waist, as Luke continued to suck at that one point under his ear. Michael let him, slowly slipping back into dream land. And when Michael wakes up a pain shooting up his neck as someone sucks on his neck, their teeth biting down. He looked down, and Luke even in his sleep, continued to suck, still doing so, almost greedily, like he couldn’t get enough.

Luke gasped, when he woke up, Michael’s moving waking him up, pulling back when he saw what he had done to Michael’s skin.

A very dark purple, almost black looking, love bite is there standing out against his pale skin, the large hickey was so sensitive that it felt like he had been stabbed when he barely moved his head.

But Michael pulled Luke back in, and Luke started sucking at the same place hesitantly, which caused Michael to groan in pain, and when Luke tried to pull back not wishing to hurt his best friend, Michael held his head to the spot of the throbing lovebite.

“It’s good. Don’t stop.” Michael told him, voice hoarse. Luke continued, lying atop of Michael. The two spent another hour in bed, Luke sucking his neck, with a few snogging sessions; an intense snog was interrupted by Calum and Ashton at the door, saying they wanted to do a twitcam. They didn’t have time to pull apart before the other boys were barreling into the room.

“Whoa! Mikey what happened to your neck?” They had seen Michael and Luke kissing before, they weren’t _together_ though and Luke turned possessive once they got close to look at his neck; growling in the back of his throat as he latched his mouth on Michael’s neck, he sucked harshly, almost unforgivably, and the boys were worried that he would hurt Michael, but Mikey just sighed blissfully, grabbing the back of Luke’s head, holding him there.

“Ok give us five minutes so Luke can get this outta his system.” Michael said before they nodded standing there looking conflicted, before they finally decided to go get the computer Calum saying 'how he hates Ashton’s PC.'

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Xx


End file.
